That One Hell Of A Butler
by Millie de Rochefort
Summary: Kaito adalah Butler Miku, namun ia Mencintai Miku, Sayangnya Miku sudah bertunangan dengan Len Kagamine. Bagaimanakah cara Kaito untuk mendapatkan hati Miku? Gomen gak pinter buat Summary. Pairing : Kaito X Miku slight Len X Miku


That One Hell Of A Butler

.

.

.

Story by : Yuuko Misaki

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Yamaha corp.

.

.

.

Warning : OOC,Typo,Typo(s),EYD berantakan, Dll.

.

.

.

Pairing : Kaito X Miku slight Len X Miku

.

.

.

**Flame diperbolehkan asal yang membangun.**

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

**_MIKU'S POV_**

Salam kenal semuanya! Namaku Miku.. Hatsune Miku, Aku adalah anak dari pasangan Hatsune Gakupo dan Hatsune Luka! Aku mempunyai kakak bernama Hatsune Mikuo, Tetapi aku jarang melihatnya.. kalian bertanya ada dimana dia? Ah.. Dia sedang kuliah di amerika saat ini. Ayah dan Ibuku, aku juga jarang melihat mereka.. karena mereka terlalu sibuk mengurusi perusahaan keluarga kami. Dan karena itu aku mempunya butler bernama Kaito Shion! Menurutku Kaito itu sangat tampan dan usianya hanya beda dua tahun denganku.. kalian bertanya berapa umurku? Umurku 18. Sebentar lagi aku akan mengikuti Ujian Akhir Nasional! Doakan semoga nilaiku bagus ya! hehehe..

Walaupun butlerku tersebut memang sangat tampan, tetapi menurutku ketampanannya tidak melebihi ketampanan pacarku.. Kagamine Len! Len juga berusia 18 tahun sama denganku dan kita bersekolah di sekolah yang sama yaitu Vocaloid High School! Baiklah.. cukup dengan perkenalannya..

Saat ini aku sedang berada di alam bawah sadar.. ya! aku sedang tertidur saat ini, sampai akhirnya..

"Nona muda.. Bangun Nona muda.."

Eh?

Aku reflek langsung membuka mataku dan ternyata yang mengganggu tidurku adalah.. Kaito!

"Nona muda.. sudah pagi, waktunya anda untuk pergi ke sekolah" Katanya.

"Hee? Memangnya sekarang jam berapa ya? masih gelap kok!" Kataku

Lalu Kaito membuka tirai yang menutupi jendelaku.

"Ngggh…" Kataku sambil memejamkan mata, karena saat tirainya terbuka.. Cahaya matahari masuk dan cahaya tersebut sungguh silau.

"Nona muda ayo mandi.. air panasnya sudah kusiapkan" Kata Kaito

"Tidak mau! Aku masih mengantuk!" Kataku

Setelah itu Kaito menggendongku ala bridle style menuju kamar mandi.

"Turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri ke kamar mandi! Kau tidak harus menggendongku Kaito!" Kataku dengan wajah yang merah padam.

"Ah.. maaf nona-eh? Ada apa nona? Kau sakit? Mengapa wajahmu merah?" Tanya Kaito

"A-aku tidak apa-apa nee Kaito!" Kataku sambil menunduk, takut kalau Kaito melihat wajahku yang semakin merah sekarang.

"Nona muda.. jangan berbohong, ada apa?" Kata Kaito lalu memegang kedua kepalaku dan menatapku dalam-dalam. Astaga.. ternyata Kaito memang sungguh tampan.. EH? Bicara apa aku ini! Aku sudah mempunyai Len!

"Hmh.. Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau memberi tahu ada apa.." Kata Kaito lalu melepaskan kepalaku.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi nona muda" Katanya lagi

"E-eh? IYA!" Kataku sambil berteriak.

"Tidak usah terlalu semangat nona muda.. hihi.. kau lucu sekali" Katanya

*Blush*

AGH! Kau ini kenapa Miku.. Kau sudah punya Len! Ingat itu!

Setelah itu akupun masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

_**Skip Time '3'**_

Saat ini aku sedang memakai baju sekolah, hingga..

TOK TOK TOK

"Iya.. siapa?" Kataku mendengar suara ketokan pintu yang berasal dari luar kamarku.

"Ini aku nona muda, anda sudah selesai mandi?"

Ah, ternyata itu Kaito.

"Sudaaah~!" Kataku dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Baiklah.. ayo kita berangkat nona muda" Kata Kaito

"Iya~!" Kataku

Lalu akupun berangkat ke sekolah.

_**Skip Time '3'**_

**VOCALOID HIGH SCHOOL**

Saat ini aku berada di depan gerbang sekolahku.

"Nona muda.. aku akan menjemputmu kembali nanti jam 3 ya." Kata Kaito

"Ti-tidak usah Kaito, aku akan pulang bersama Len" Kataku

"Ah.. baiklah, selamat belajar Nona muda!" Kata Kaito

"Iya!" Lalu aku pun masuk kedalam sekolah

_**KAITO'S POV**_

Baiklah.. Nona muda akan dijemput dengan Len, Bocah cebol yang kerjaannya makan pisang melulu itu lho, sebenarnya Kaito punya rahasia.. Dan rahasia itu cukup menggemparkan warga permirsa!/Dor.

Ada yang bisa nebak? Ada yang bisa nebak? Kalo bener Kaito kasih free Ice cream dan uang sejumlah 2 Juta Dollar! **(A/N : Ini bukan Kuis berhadiah Kaito.. *Sweatdrop*)**

Back to the story!

Baiklah, Rahasiaku adalah.. Aku menyukai Miku. Aku tahu kalau aku ini hanyalah butler yang hina dina.. Tapi, Kita tidak dapat membohongi perasaan kita sendiri kan? Aku mengakui kalau aku ini suka dengan Miku, namun aku tahu kalau mendapatkannya itu sebenarnya-Ralat sungguh mustahil. Namun aku percaya suatu saat aku akan mendapatkan Miku.

**HATSUNE GRAND MANSION**

Saat ini aku sedang berada di dalam rumah-Ralat.. Mansion kediaman keluarga Hatsune, aku masuk kedalam dan bertemu Meiko, Salah satu Maid yang bekerja di Mansion kediaman keluarga Hatsune, Aku dan Meiko sudah sangat dekat, aku menganggapnya sebagai kakakku sendiri karena jarak umur kita tidak terlalu jauh.

Ah! Kalian pasti penasaran usiaku saat ini berapa kan? Usiaku 20 tahun.

"Kaito!"

Aku menengok kebelakang, dan ternyata yang barusan memanggilku adalah Meiko.

"Ya Meiko?" Jawabku

"Mukamu terlihat lesu Kaito, ada apa?" Tanyanya

"Begini Meiko.. Kau tahu kalau aku.." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Meiko sudah mengangguk, seakan dia mengerti.

Baiklah.. sebenarnya Meiko bisa membaca isi hati seseorang melalui muka mereka, jadi.. mungkin ia sudah membaca isi hatiku saat ini.

"Kau masih belum menyerah soal nona muda ya?" Tanya Meiko

"Ah begitulah.." Kataku

"Sabarlah nak" Kata Meiko lalu mempuk-puk kepalaku.

Sementara itu dimana Miku berada..

_**MIKU'S POV**_

KRING KRING

"Baiklah anak-anak.. kalian boleh beristirahat" Kata bu guru mengakhiri pelajarannya.

"Miku-chann!"

Aku menengok kebelakang, dan ternyata yang memanggilku adalah Rin.. Saudara kembar Len.

"Miku-chan! Len nyariin kamu tuh!" Kata Rin

"Len? Ada dimana dia?" Tanyaku

"Dia menunggu di taman belakang sekolah!" Kata Rin

"Baiklah aku akan pergi kesana sekarang" Kataku

Lalu aku segera berlari ke taman belakang sekolah.

**~0o0~**

Taman belakang sekolah

_**KAITO'S POV**_

Saat ini aku sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah. Kalian pasti bingung mengapa aku ada disini kan? Jawabannya adalah.. Aku ingin memata-matai Kagamine Len.

Meiko menyuruhku untuk memata-matai Len, mengapa? Karena Meiko bilang, takutnya dia akan menyakiti Miku lagi. Maksudnya 'Menyakiti' Itu bukan menyakiti hatinya.. melainkan menyakiti fisiknya.

Biasanya kalau Len marah dia akan memukul Miku, nah itu yang ditakutkan oleh Meiko, dan juga aku tentunya.

Baiklah.. yang aku lihat saat ini adalah Len yang sedang membaca buku sendirian.. lalu aku melihat Miku yang sedang berlari menujunya.

_**LEN'S POV**_

Baiklah.. aku sudah memikirkan matang-matang! Aku akan melamar Hatsune Miku! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Miku yang akan berganti marga menjadi "Kagamine Miku" Hehehe!

"Len-kun!" Teriak Miku

"Len-kun! Kau inginj berbicara denganku?" Tanya Miku

" Iya.. sebenarnya.." Kataku

"Aku mencintaimu Miku Hatsune! Maukah kau menikah denganku?" Kataku

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Bacotan Author :_

_Hai Hai minna~! Ini Fic pertama Yuuko di fandom ini! Semoga kalian suka ya! Terima kasih yang sudah mau baca hehe! Sekian dari Yuuko.. Review please?_


End file.
